Hell and Heaven's Warrior
by MelodyReiterLee
Summary: Arc and Ark! There's more again! Sorry for the delay... Rated for some language. Hey, there. Yup, it's Ark again and his other Ark double friend coming up. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Chapter Names To Be Decided

Disclaimer: I do not own Terranigma, and if I did, I let Ark have another ending. Please read and review. Wild adventures, who ever said that?

                Hell with this. Look. My life was complicated enough, and now you come back and try to reincarnate me? Geez, Dark Gaia. You've used me and abused me. Why should I serve you? For the better of the world? Last time, you wronged me. If I never knew. I suppose you'd blame it on me, huh? Because I touched that stupid box with Yomi. I have no identity, is that what you say? Well, you don't understand, do you? My name is Ark., and I am Ark's guardian. I intend on keeping him out of your grasp. How I'm going to do that? Well, why would I tell you?

                Oh, look at him down there with Elle. Oh, Elle. If only we could be together…

                Crysta need not be created again, Dark Gaia. You would attempt your resurrection again. As I've learned, things need to be kept in balance. So, stop fussing your trouble about, alright?

A while later…

                Well, so much for Dark Gaia's attempts on me. Damn it. He's done it again. Found another lackey. I supposed I should appeal to Ark for this. Heck, why not? It's not like I can do anything, and if I was resurrected, I don't want to do the dirty work. I want someone else to carry on the legacy. Well, Ark, old boy….yeah, I know you're not that old yet…when you go to sleep tonight.. I'll tell you all about my secret life and your secret mission…


	2. Chapter 2: Input Encouraged

                Aw… he looks so cute there like me… oh, stupid me, he _is me! Alright, time to get to business._

                "Hey, Ark, man! Wake up!...Eh, actually, don't otherwise I can't give you the message… no, no….don't wake up….No!" 

                Oh, well, he woke up. Hair looks rather interesting, but I can't do anything now. I'll try again tomorrow night.  I know I should tell him now or later tonight, but I'm just too lazy, and honestly, I think he needs his rest. After all, Elle can be an annoying one at times.

                Life couldn't be worse. Alright. I correct myself. Life after death couldn't be worse. In my current situation, I can't even do a thing! All I can do is mope, harass people in dreams, and make things float up and down if I go down there to the earth as a ghost. Hey, but I can go through walls! Yeah, I'm a lost spirit just because I rejected Dark Gaia big time. Well, the bright side, I get to go straight and be on the good side. Makes me wonder sometimes. What's good and what's evil? All heroes are supposed to have a sense of good and evil, and they naturally side with good. I suppose I'm an ideal hero. I know what's good and bad. Dark Gaia's bad, and Light Gaia's good. But it doesn't always make sense. Dark Gaia was sorta good… for some part. Eh, I supposed he's like me except the opposite. 

                Well, well. It's not Beruga this time as scientist. And well, I'm sure as hell not Dark Gaia's man. Who's the "dark" hero anyway? I'm not sure. It's all a haze to me, but I can see him. He's got a spear. Yah. Blonde hair.   There's just one thing that bothers… he looks like me! DAMN! What's wrong with Dark Gaia? What's he got now? Ten thousand clones of me?!!

Note: Ehh…what do you think? Suggestions? Well, yeah. It was more yelling in this one. I'll promise some action soon. The living Ark will hear from guardian Ark. I'll write longer. I just need to think more. ^^;; By the way, Alexis, thanks for the review and encouragement. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Another Ark?

                Well, hey, he's there sitting outside in the darkness. I don't even have to talk to him when he sleeps. Yay! I'd probably wake him up again if I did.  Ha, well, I'll just enter…his…

                "Hey, you!"

                Eh…. That wasn't me. That was that other Ark.  "Er, hi? You can see me?"

                "Hey, bird! You look so peaceful sitting over there!" that Ark yells.

                I'm not a bird. I suppose he's not talking to me… well, there is a bird sitting on the tree beside me… 

                "Well, little bird, the world won't ever be the same again…" Ark says.

                Well, yeah, duh, if Dark Gaia carries out whatever plan he has. Hey… he sees me now. "Mr. Ark. I'm your guardian."

                "What are you? Yomi? I have a guardian already?" Ark replies.

                I blink. "What? How do you know about …?" Not possible. It was only me, wasn't it? He shouldn't even be able to see me…

                Ark laughs. 

                "Wait, you're Ark?"

                "Of course I'm Ark!"

                "But I'm Ark!" I grimace. Oh, wait, clone of Dark Gaia. Geh. What else could explain this? "Look, fake Ark, get away from this house. You don't belong here."

                "I'm Ark. This is my house."

                "Why you!" I throw a punch at him, but my fist goes through his body. 

                He laughs. "Wimp."

                "Wimp? I'll show you wimp!" I punch and kick at him with all my might but to no avail. Stinking ghost form. Sucks… "Fine, I'll haunt you later. You'll see! You jerk. Dark Gaia won't win! Not with me around!"

                "Wimp." He laughs. "You can't even touch me."

                Hmph. Damn loser. Dark Gaia, damn….erk. Damn damned.  Wow, I'm actually at a loss of words…Ah..there we go…the peacefully sleeping Ark. I'd better warn him now!

Note: Hmm… Which Ark is Ark? Will Ark get to Ark on time? Wow, that sounded confusing…


	4. Chapter 4:Let's Meet the Real Living Ark

Note: Thanks again, Alexis. ^_^ I'm probably going to transfer this into past tense soon. Just a warning.

                I feel right at home floating above the guy's bed looking down at him. Hey, I'm a ghost. I don't feel weird floating in air. I do feel weird doing what I'm gonna be doing. Well, I'd better get to it.

                Whoo. What a weird dream! And I thought I was going to be weird….Dancing pansies… Elle making a rainbow… Candy land? …that Ark… swimming in his clothes…and drowning? No, no, no. Ark will not die like that. Not something so insignificant as that. No. No way, Jose. Yah. I'm not talking to a Jose. It's just my imaginary friend. Alright. Anyway. Waiting for him to get out…. Ah…there you go.

                "Hey, Ark. I'm here to tell you something important." He stares at me. "Alright. Well, I'm not here to shock you or anything, but your life is in danger. No… the world is in danger! And you're the only one who can save it! Think of poor Elle… think of all your loved ones… Think of that bastard sitting outside your front door posing as you!"

                He stares at me. "This is a dream."

                Alright. Maybe I did get a bit carried away. "Yeah, it's a dream. Why else would I be here floating around like an idiot?"

                He blinks. "Dreams can be strange."

                I chuckle and shake my head. "Ah, yes, dreams. But before you wake up I have to tell you this, so listen up.  There's something called Dark Gaia. He's evil. Call him the Devil, if you want to. He's trying to usher in a new world. You must stop him. Now, get up and go to the temple. I'll be waiting for you there to fill you in more. I'll also have something that will help you. Don't tell Elle, and don't go through the front."

                He stares at me, and I shrug. Big deal. Ok, gotta run and get an ancient spear of mine… and get myself to that temple. "Bye, dude. See ya there. It's real. Ok?" Phew. That's over…

                Heh. He does look cute sleeping like that. You know, I kinda like the view floating in the air and looking downwards… Heh. Anyway, back to business…


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of the Ghost of Ar...

Note: Thanks for the reviews again. By the way, change of tense. The ghost of Ark will now be referred to as Arc.

                Ark tiptoed out of his house, taking the back door, but not before glimpsing the figure sitting on the front porch. He gulped as he realized that the figure looked exactly like him. The Ark in his dream wasn't lying. With a small sigh, he headed toward the temple.

                Meanwhile, Arc waited. Beside him were the "sacred spears" that he had employed in his earlier years. He hefted one of them and blinked. He was able to lift it. In the temple hidden were also the armors. Arc quickly found the two strongest ones and dressed himself up in the weaker of the two. "Man, I'm physical!" Arc punched one of the temple pillars. "Ow!" He grimaced. "Hey, this is way cool. I'm… real!" He smiled and jumped up in glee. "Whoa… better get back to the entrance before the other me gets here. Heh… wait, I can still float too… Whoo!"

~~

                "You're the one in my dream!" Ark exclaimed.

                "Well, duh. Who else told you to come here?" Arc rolled his eyes. "The good thing is that you can see me now. The bad thing is that Dark Gaia's still on the loose."  

                "Dark Gaia? I think I've actually heard about it from the priests, and you reinforced my thoughts when you referred to him as the evil entity. I believe in God, Light Gaia."

                "Good job. So do I. Well, I don't know because I kinda know he exists… so, look." Arc raised the spear in his hands. "This is a spear." Arc handed the spear to Ark.

                Ark nodded. "I know. I'm not too good at using it."

                Arc rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. I'll teach you. But before that, this is armor. What I'm wearing on top of my clothes anyway. Here's a suit of armor for you. It's cooler than mine because it's stronger. Try it on. It should fit. We're the same size."

                Ark sighed and donned the suit of armor. "It's not too heavy at all! I can move easily."

                Arc chuckled. "Yeah, that's a good thing. So, let's warm up." Arc smiled to himself and watched.  _You know…maybe this won't be too bad. I can help now. Bet Dark Gaia didn't reckon this one coming. Hm… heh. Good. Now, we just have to find the scientist freak this time and stop him from implementing those metal creatures…_


End file.
